


Why the sky is blue

by How0_0



Series: Myths of the Isles [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: The story of why the sky is blue, as told from generation to generation.





	Why the sky is blue

The war of the four crowns was still raging in the year 1625, and the young man Serrell was lying on the field, looking up at the grey sky. As life was running out of him, the only thing in his hazy mind was the images of his girlfriend. 

The two of them running through flower fields, laughing and singing, feeling the sun shine down on them. Her hair waving in the air, and her eyes shining as bright as ever before. The feeling in his stomach whenever she smiled at him across the dinner table. 

He was thinking of all these things as he drew his last breath. But the thought that shone through them all, was that of her eyes. Her blue eyes, that seemed like they contained universes within them. No matter what, he never got tired of looking into her eyes. 

The grey sky above him was filled with clouds, and the water rained down on his dead body, long after his soul had already left its host. 

When his girlfriend woke up the next day, she felt in her stomach that something was wrong. She didn’t know what, but she knew about the dangers of war, and it was surely her boyfriend in the army. Something must have happened to him, and even though she hadn’t gotten confirmation on that fact, she still turned onto her stomach and cried into her pillow. 

Her eyes were puffy and red when she finally got up, which must have been late in the evening. Her parents, whom she lived with, were acting weird, and kept trying to push her out the door. 

When she went outside, and looked around, everyone was standing outside, looking into the sky. She looked up, and saw her own eyes reflecting her. All her live, people had been telling her about her eye-colour, how it was the most beautiful thing they ever saw. She had seen it in the mirror, but her parents said that it wasn’t the same. 

When she looked up, she saw the same colour that people had been describing to her for years. The colour of the cornflowers, the colour of the ocean, the colour of lapis lazuli, all mixed together, and shining down on her. 

The next day, they were informed of Serrell’s passing, and the girl cried again. Her parents told her to look out the window and see how blue and bright the sky was, and their idea was that it was Serrell’s soul, that had coloured the sky. 

Every day after that, whenever she would feel sad, she looked into the sky, and was reminded of how much love Serrell’s soul had felt for her, and she stopped feeling sad.


End file.
